Tender , Love and Care but no sex
by PRETTYBIMBERLY
Summary: Natsume and Mikan must live together for a year but without sex. Natsume"s in for one hell of a ride when : Mikan is seducing him every day and their fathers come everyday to make sure the haven't had sex.


Chapter one.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I clicked the alarm one the drawer to make the noise stop. I finally opened my eyes. Right on top of me was MIKAN FUCKING YUKIHARA. She just happens to be my fiancé that I met last week. Don't get me wrong. She's hot and caring but I can't have sex with her until we get married next year February. Ohh and she turns me on really badly.

"Mikan ….. Uh, it's morning wake up" I whispered cautiously so she wouldn't strangle me with her grip.

"Just five more minutes." She said in her half asleep mode. I tried getting her off but she just tightened her grip on me. I started to feel her leg entwining around my legs.

"LOOK IF YOU DON'T GET UP I CANT EITHER" I yelled at her and thank the heaves she finally woke up; she looked at me in a your-amusing kind of way.

"Why weren't you in your bed?" I asked.

"Darling, I was cold and I couldn't warm up so I decided to join you." She said.

Damn, her boobs were huge. Couldn't she find a less revealing night cloth?

"In that case I'll prepare you a bath." I said needing an excuse to leave. I got half out of my king sized bed when she suddenly attacks me back in bed.

"No way" her voice was oozing with lust. I don't blame her I would do the same, if I were a girl in the same room with her soon-to-be-husband. Who just happens to be damn hot. But we can't do that until were married.

She dragged me straight into the middle of those huge breasts of heart was beating fast. Stupid adredeline.

"I want you to keep me warm, darling," she said. "ahh, so warm… I can feel my heat rising…" shit, her nipples are coming out of the t-shirt. I just wanna lick 'em but no I can't because of the contract. I have to calm down. Her grip tightened around my neck moving me closer to her nipples.

"Stop mikan, "I say trying not to lose my sense but her hold gets tighter. "I'm gonna... Die."

"Ohh darling don't be rough!" she said. Man, why did she have to sleep. Well, at least I have a chance to slip away. I tried but her hold just tightens even more. Shit I can't breathe. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I slide my hand down her pajama pants and inserted a finger into her womanhood.

Her head jerked up. Her face was rosy red and her eyes were wide.

"Darling, what are you doing to my vagina…?" she asked, clearly awake. Now my opportunity to break free. I moved my finger in a circular motion around her walls.

"ahhhhhh"she" she moaned. Such a nice affect. Her locks loosening up. I started to move my finger faster, even inserting two more. "Darrrlinng"she moaned. I hit her g-spot countless times without5 mercy maybe I was being rough but I needed to breathe.

She started to drool and tears were coming out of her eyes, her faces was red and her nipples were hardening. She finally unlocked me.

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY MORE." She moaned as she reached her climax leaving cum all over my finger.

AFTER A FEW MOMENTS OF SILENCE.

"Ah…. Sorry I'm getting up." She said as she got out of bed." but darling your such a beast in the morning."

"Darling?" she looked at me puzzled.

"Just 5 more minutes." I said as lay in bed for 5 more minutes.

IN THE BATH.

I finished preparing her bath.

"How's the water?" she said from behind my back.

"Good to go" I said.

I turned around to see mikan naked with her towel in her mouth. Her breast were pink and her nipples covered by her hair. This left her private exposed for my eyes .i wondered how it would feel to be inside her. Gave me hard on. She noticed and walked past me with a smile on her face.

"Baths are so great." She said." Hey Natsume let go to a hot spring next week."

I was about to leave when mikan grabbed me from the back and hugged me . I heard her giggled when she saw that my member as no erect.

"We should go to a mixed one natsume."

"Okay" I said .i just had to give up. She had somehow gotten my shirt off my body and started leaving chaste kiss down my neck.

I pulled her hands from my body and got up to leave. So I wouldn't start something we both would regret.

I left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to start cooking. What an unsatisfying morning.


End file.
